Mort debutant, colonel ?
by Hanabi-chaan
Summary: Tout part de ce qu'on apelle les villes fantômes. Une machination bien sombre au plus reculé de la société, et une raison solide de mener l'enquète. Chapitre 3 en ligne !
1. Prologue

Mort débutant, colonel ?

Chapitre one -

Prologue

Elle était mon tout premier amour. Mon tout premier vrai amour. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, sa a été le coup de foudre immédiat, comment dire… Je l'ai trouvé plus belle que toutes les jolies fleures toutes pleines de rosées, qui poussent n'importe comment dans les champs. Ce n'est pas vraiment poétique mais c'est juste la première impression que j'ai eu d'elle.

Brune aux cheveux très longs, la première fois que je t'ai vue , tu étais allongée nue dans la rue, sur un trottoir au bitume gris, devant des maisons grises, tremblante, enfouie dans tes longs cheveux. J'étais seul dans cette rue.

J'étais en mission pour le gouvernement, je devais faire le tour de toutes les villes désertes à la frontière du désert d'Amestris, des villes fantomes comme on dit. Soit-disant que des trucs louches s'y tramaient. C'étaient la troisième ville-fantomes que je visitaient depuis mon départ, je n'avais toujours rien vu, bien sur il n'y avait rien.

Je me baladais dans ces rues grises, si sinistres et sans personnes… Je ne sait pas comment tous ses gens ont disparus et à vrai dire pour le moment je m'en fichait.

Soudain, j'ai entendu du bruit, dans la rue parrallèle à la mienne. La routine. Sans doute des grins de sables infiltrés dans les tuyauteries, ou un chat.

Je faisait tout de même atention, car j'était en mission pour l'état et ce n'est pas rien.

Et bien entendu, je ne pouvais pas m'empécher d'imaginer des créatures immondes, sans vie, rampants à travers les routes avec des yeux humains…

Nina Tucker…

Sa fait mal de repenser à tous sa, mais évidement c'est des trucs qui arrivent alors j'ai quand même pris mes précautions.

En tournant à l'angle de cette maison (recouverte par de la végétation qui n'était plus verte, plutôt noire…) je m'atendait à tout sauf à sa.

A toi.

Une peau blanche à en mourir, des lèvres rosies, transites par un froid imaginaires.

Je n'ai pas vu ton visage tout de suite, dès que tu l'as relevée, tes yeux bleux apeurés ont cherchés les miens, puis tu tes recroquevillée sur toi-même.

Je pensait que tu avais peur. En réalité tu ne pouvais juste pas bouger.

En fait, c'est de tes yeux que _sa_ venait.

Je n'ai jamais eu peur, ils m'ont juste attiré. C'est bizarre que je ne me soit douté de rien, j'était en mission après tout…

Bon, alors je t'ai relevé. Et là j'ai éprouvé de l'amour. Du vrai amour, pas les p'tits élans amoureux vers Riza, ni même vers toutes les autres filles que j'ai rencontrée.

Comme j'ai dut m'ennuyer avant de te rencontrer…

Après… Après, je t'ai emmené dans mon campement, j'était en mission solitaire et Bradley m'avait bien recommandé de ne pas dormir dans les maisons. _Jamais._

Si j'avait sut pourquoi avant… Je t'ai donné a manger et à boire mais ta peau restait étrangement blanche. Après je t'ai brosser les cheveux. Tu te laissait faire.

Tu était muette et tu ne coordonnait pas très bien tes mouvements. Je t'ai beaucoup aidé pour tout. Combien de temps suis-je resté là, seul avec toi ? Une semaine, un mois, un an ?

J'avait oublié tout le reste.

On s'est entendu tout de suite. Tu ne parlais pas mais tu m'aimais bien sur. Toutes les nuits je t'ai fait l'amour, toi tu fermais les yeux et tu ne bougeais pas.

En réalité sa c'est très vite dégradé. Tu étais triste, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Et puis tes yeux… Ils ont commencé à changer, bizarrement. Plus bleus, plus flous, et les contours de tes pupilles étaient tout à fait irréguliers, ils variaient bizarrement.

Après, ils ont dégonflés, et leur surface même devenaient en relief, sa formaient des creux, des bosses. Nimporte qui aurait été horrifié, dégouté, pas moi. Je t'aimais. J'ai tout fait pour te sauver, oubliant les circonstances bizarres de ton apparitions et la ville fantome.

Ton état mental se dégradaient aussi. Tu as finit par garder le lit tout le temps, à soufler bizarrement, oh comme tu souffrais, et moi aussi. Comment je pouvais arréter sa ?

Après tes yeux, c'est ta peau qui s'est couverte de bosses, ta respiration devenait plus bruyante de jour en jour. Tes ongles se sont tellement solidifié que je ne pouvais plus les couper, et ils te rentraient dans la peau. Tu était paralysée, aussi.

Tes cheveux sont devenus blonds pailles.

Puis tu ne ressemblas plus à rien. Plus à un être humain.

Je me suis levé un matin, et je t'ai trouvée agonisante, ta bouche sans lèvre ouverte large sur un trou noir, béant, tu n'avait plus de dents.

C'est quand je t'ai repris dans mes bras, une fois que tu était complétement mortes que j'ai remarquée deux choses. La premières était un minuscule trou, presque invisible à l'œil nus, à côté de tes yeux difformes, à 1 mm à peine.

La deuxième, c'est que tu était toute légère.

Et après avoir pleuré et hurlé durant une heure, j'ai remarqué un troisème truc.

Moi non-plus, Roy Mustang, je ne ressemblais plus à rien, car j'avais tout laché pour sa, sans me poser de question, sans me demander ce que tu faisais la, au milieu de cette ruelle supposée déserte.

Je te le jure mon amour, j'éclaircirais ta mort. Quitte à mourir en mission.

« Coucou, c'est fat-chan Je commence une nouvelle fic, cette fois promis, je n'abandonnerais pas en cours ! Bon, je sait pas ce que vous pensez du premier chapitre, en tout cas j'ai une idée bien précise de ce que je vais faire pour la suite. Reviews please ! »


	2. Retour au présent

Mort débutant, colonel ?

Chapitre two -

Retour au présent

_Je suis rentré… Que pouvais-je faire de plus ? Je t'ai enterré là, la ou je t'ai trouvé. A une rue du perron de maison ou je t'ai trouvé allongé._

_Je n'ai pas eu trop de regret en t'enterrant, peut-être que la peur ajoutait un peu à mon amour, mais tes yeux inhumains ont finit par m'effrayer au point que j'en rêve la nuit._

_J'ai juste mis une petite fleur blanche sur le tas de terre qui te recouvrait à présent. Une race de fleur encore inconnue à Central, qui s'appellerait bientôt Claire. _

_J'en ai ramené une avec moi, et malgré le voyage très long et très périlleux, elle a survécu. Elle ne périssait pas comme les autres fleurs. _

_Tu étais éternelle…_

Le colonel était rentré depuis plus d'un mois, et personne ne l'avait encore trouvé.

Des rumeurs disaient qu'il passait ses journées à pleurer.

C'est Riza qu'on a vu pleurer, en quittant son bureau, un jour. De tristesse, de désespoir, de rage. Le lendemain on retrouvait un cadre brisé avec une femme qui souriait, dans sa poubelle.

En réalité, personne n'osait trop parler de ce qui s'était passé _la bas._ Roy n'y était pas resté plus d'une semaine, et lorsqu'on l'avait vu revenir il avait tellement changé… La barbe longue, les yeux éteints.

Sa faisait même de la peine à Edward, le fullmetal alchimiste.

L'hiver est passé, et le printemps est revenu, l'espoir avec.

Il ne s'était rien passé tout ce temps, c'était impossible à en voir la joie qui régnait dans les couloirs.

Ce jour la, quand Roy était rentré au bureau, il avait réaborer son éternel air supérieur, et avait même appellé Edward « Fullmetal nabot », ce qui s'était fait vachement rare.

C'était reparti. Le colonel passait énormément de temps dans sa bibliothèque et si on lui demandait pourquoi, il répondait des affaires secrètes.

En fait, tout n'était pas aussi normal qu'il y paraissait.

Edward avait surpris une conversation entre Havoc et Breda, a la machine à café

« … Désespérant. On n'peut rien faire, il est con ! On dirais qu'il bu ! »

« La nuit, il ne dort pas seul si tu voit ce que je veut dire. Mais jamais la même »

Sur le coup, Edo n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulais dire.

« Il est désespéré. Il a abandonné une vie correcte. »

Bien sur, il allait comprendre très vite. Aujourd'hui, même. Sa a comencé ainsi ; Le colonel l'invita dans son bureau pour parler « affaire ». Le fullmetal intrigué y était allé dans la minute, parcequ'il était curieux de reparler avec Roy après le blanc qu'il y avait eu l'hiver. Il éspérait que le colonel lui parlerais comme a un adulte et qu'il apprendrait des choses sur la fameuse mission « ville-fantome » qui avait mal tournée.

Quand il était rentré, il avait aussi trouver que Roy avait changé. D'abord il arborait un petit rictus, mais pas naturel. Il semblait se moquer du gamin qui était en face de lui.

Mais dans ses yeux, c'est plutôt de la tristesse qu'on lisait.

Comme pour le contredire, Roy lança un :

« Comme je suis content, fullmetal. »

Edward ne trouvait rien a dire face a l'atitude moqueuse de son supérieur.

« Tu sait pourquoi ? »

Enchaina le brun. Edward secoua la tête et le sourrire de Roy s'élargit alors que ses yeux restaient sombres. Il ne répondit rien avant de s'avancer vers le blond, et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Edward fut si surpris qu'il le repoussa brutalement. Roy retomba sur son bureau et arréta ausitôt de sourrire. Ses yeux se muèrent de colère et il empoigna brutalement Ed avant de taper sa tête contre un mur.

Le blond était plus qu'assomé et il se laissa faire par la suite.

Roy continua de l'embrasser longuement. Même si leurs deux langues étaient mélées, le colonel gardait une espèce de froideur, comme une distance, un mur entre eux-deux. Edward ne réagit pas et était comme une poupée entre les mains de Roy. cela sembla déplaire au plus grand qui lui asséna une grande claque avant de hurler

« REAGIS ! »

Edo de plus en plus sonné ne fit rien pour arréter la colère de son supérieur. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait rien a ce qu'il lui disait

« BOUGE, PAS COMME ELLE ! »

A la troisième baffe que lui donna le colonel, Edward s'évanouit et tomba tête la première sur le bureau, se cognant brutalement. Il aterrit sur une petite fleur et en glissant à terre il lui

enleva tous ses pétales.

Comme il était inconscient, le colonel se retrouvait encore une fois seule. Il se mit a pleurer encore une fois, comme un enfant, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Il pleurais de rage et donna un coup de pied dans le corps de son subordonné allongé au travers de la pièce, avant de s'agenouiller devant le reste de fleur.

« Je deviens complétement fou… Je ne résiste pas assez… Je doit fermer mon coeur, l'enterrer a jamais, pour ne plus jamais souffrir. Plus jamais personne ne pénétrera dans mon coeur, plus jamais car je vais l'enfermer a double tour. »

Et le soir, Quand Edward se réveilla il était dans un appartement inconnu, au milieu d'un lit, complétement nu. Son premier réflexe fut de se cacher quand il entendit des bruits de pas provenant de l'éxtérieur de la pièce…

« Salut ! C'est re-moi Alors, ce deuxième chapitre ? En fait il est bizarre, je ne sait pas si vous l'aimerais beaucoups ! Laissez moi des reviews pour me le dire »


	3. Quel jour sommes nous aujourd'hui ?

Mort débutant, colonel ?

Chapter three –

Quel jour sommes nous, aujourd'hui ?

_Je deviens complètement fou… Je ne résiste pas assez… Je doit fermer mon coeur, l'enterrer a jamais, pour ne plus jamais souffrir. Plus jamais personne ne pénétrera dans mon coeur, plus jamais car je vais l'enfermer a double tour... _

_Plus personne ne pourra jamais m'atteindre, ni les émotions, ni les sentiments. Je vais enfermer mon cœur dans un cage de métal, et je ne souffrirais plus jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais..._

Edward plongea sous les couvertures alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Ce fût le colonel qui entra, car c'était son appartement. Edward ferma les yeux car a travers les draps blancs, il voyait que le colonel était nu.

Son air était grave et dur.

« Edward, tu croit que c'est le moment de jouer a cache-cache ? Enfin, tu es réveillé et c'est le principal.. »

C'est a ce moment la que Edward craignit vraiment pour sa peau.

Le colonel l'attrapa violement et essaya de l'atirer contre lui. Edward cria et se débattit ; Il réussi a échapper a l'emprise de Roy et courrut a l'autre bout de la chambre. Roy s'avanca vers lui, d'un air menancant et Edward cria encore une fois avant de se rouler en boule sur le sol.

Roy désarçoné tituba un moment. Coup de chance pour le fullmetal, il lui sembla que le colonel avait bu. Il avait donc une chance de lui échapper.

Il se redressa vivement et sauta à côté du brun, puis il courrut jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit en trombe. Manque de pot, Roy l'attrapa en vol.

Il le lacha sur le sol ou il aterrit brutalement. Cette fois c'était sur, il était mal barré...

Son esprit passa alors en mode enfantin et il se mit a pleurer comme un enfant de 4 ans face au grand méchant loup. Roy réagit bizarrement et recula. Ses yeux avaient retrouvés de la douleur, de l'humanité.

« Je sait pas ce qui me prend »

Edward s'aréta net et regarda son supérieur droit dans les yeux. Il pleurait aussi.

« Je suis un fou tu voit ! »

Edward profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour s'éloigner sufisament pour être hors de danger.

Roy continuait sur sa lançée.

« Je délire, je boit, j'ai des tas d'histoire sans m'attacher, je ne suis plus capable d'aimer... »

Edward se recula encore et s'enveloppa dans des draps, tout en écoutant le colonel.

« C'est à cause d'elle, cette fille que j'ai rencontrée la bas, dans la ville fantome, j'étais vraiment amoureux, elle m'a fait perdre la tête, elle a eu un problème bizarre, elle est morte, j'ai trop souffert, je ne voulais plus jamais souffrir... »

Le blondinet ne comprenais presque rien a ce que Roy racontais mais il l'écouta patiement jusqu'au bout. Il était encore un peu choqué.

« J'te prie d'mexcuser. C'est tout. J'ai fait souffrir Riza, je t'ai fait souffrir... »

Il confia ensuite un peu pour lui-même, un peu pour Edward tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur la femme brune qu'il avait rencontré la bas, la petite cicatrice a coté de son œil, l'enquète qu'il avait mené a la bibliotheque de central sur les laboratoires secrets hébergés dans les villes fantomes, tenus par des fous... A la fin, Edward s'endormit, bercé par la voix de son supérieur, monotone et rassurante, et Roy s'endormit aussi.

Le matin, le seul truc qui les génèrent, c'est qu'ils avaient oublier de se rhabiller mais le pire ne s'était pas produit et Roy était naturellement plus reposé.

« Edo, je vais faire une course en bas de la rue, rentre chez toi ou reste, mais je reviendrais »

Le blond acquiesa en silence. Il devait s'occuper d'Alphonse qu'il avait oublié durant un jour donc il allait rentrer, mais lui aussi reviendrais.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent le plus naturellement du monde, cette fois.

Adviendra ce qui adviendra, ils n'étaient plus seuls pour affronter la vie et toutes ses misères.

_Pour fermer ses émotions, tu n'es pas le meilleur, mais pour aimer tu es le seul..._

« Santa maria... »

Pour la première semaine qu'ils sortaient ensembles, Edward avait apris deux mauvaises nouvelles. La premières, Roy était viré de son travail et pour cause : détournement de fonds. Bien entendu c'était faux et c'est ce qui embétait le colonel.

« Merde, sa veut dire qu'il y a un complot, ils n'ont aucunes preuves, j'ai été dégagé comme sa ! »

_Sa veut dire que quelqu'un sait ou savait ce que je cherchais, et a voulu m'en empécher... Des détails sur tout ce qui se passe dans l'ombre..._

« Tu te rend compte, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me défendre, c'est pas net leurs affaires ! On a quelque chose contre moi !! »

Edward pensait juste que Roy était un peu parano, mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui dire. Après tout c'est vrai que les circonstances de son licenciement étaient étranges. Et de deuzio il avait appris que Winry avait fait une mauvaise chute en glissant sur une clé à molette, elle était toujours dans le coma depuis deux jours.

Ed avait décidé justement de rendre visite à son amie d'enfance, son départ était prévu pour deux semaines après. Il ne pouvait pas se libérer avant.

« Et shit ! »

Roy se tournait et se retourner au milieu de ses papiers. Il avait l'air complétement abattu.

« Pourquoi tout va mal ! » Et de rage, il balança un dossier à travers la pièce qui toucha le front d'Ed qui atendait sagement dans un coin.

« Oh excuse moi, sa va ? »

Edward baissa la tête. Bien sur que sa allait bien, un minable dossier n'allait pas le blesser, c'était plutôt l'attitude de Roy en fait.

« Bien sur, sa va »

En fait, depuis une semaine Roy était plutôt désagréable... Edward soupira de lassitude et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Roy resta la, désemparé.

Il s'assit de dépit et retourna a ses papiers.

En vrai, sa ne l'interessait pas plus que sa, toute cette paperasse a remplir pour rien puisqu'il savait que si quelqu'un avait décidé de l'empécher de faire ses recherches, il ne pourrais rien faire...

Comme la nuit començait à tomber, Roy ferma les volets. C'était une jolie nuit d'été mais il n'avait franchement pas la tête à sa. Et plus le temps passait, moins il se souciait de ce qui l'entourait.

Bien-sur il aimait Edward, mais elle ce n'était pas pareil.

Sa lui avait fait franchement mal, cette petite fleure blanche comme la neige, si résistante, qui avait finit par fané à cause du choc avec la tête d'Edward. C'était son seul souvenir des villes fantomes. La seule preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, car il fallait l'avouer, ces endroits étaient plus qu'intriguants.

6 jours plus tôt, il avait lançé cette phrase.

« Edo, je vais faire une course en bas de la rue, rentre chez toi ou reste, mais je reviendrais »

D'un air dégagé. La vérité était plus pitoresque, il s'était rendu chez la jolie fleuriste du coin qui s'était changé en jeune homme boutonneux

« Arrét maladie. » Avait lançé celui-ci au regard interrogateur du brun.

Roy avait haussé les épaules et avait sortit la tige fanée

« Pouvait vous me dire à quelle sorte appartient cette fleur, j'y tiens... »

Le boutonneux l'avait examiné et s'était exclamé

« C'est encore inconnu à Central, ou l'avait vous trouver ? »

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il avait enchainé :

« C'est tout a fait magnifique, je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Vous savez, il faudra que je vérifie mais il me semble que les propriétés de cette fleur sont épatantes, pouvez vous me dire depuis combien de temps vous l'avez ? »

« ...3 mois »

C'est long trois mois, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Le vendeur s'est ausitôt entousiasmé :

« Il faudra la replanter pour voir si on en tire quelque chose, mais je pense bien qu'elle ne fane jamais. Elle est tout a fait unique et éternelle... M'autorisez-vous à la comercialiser ?»

Roy avait haussé une nouvelle fois les épaules.

« Parfait, il faut lui trouver un nom. Vous avez une idée monsieur ? »

Le brun avait détourné la tête. Il avait une idée, mais sa lui faisait trop mal de prononcer a nouveau ce nom. Le nom qu'il avait donné a quelqu'un qui lui était cher, puisque celle-ci n'avait pas sut répondre quand il le lui avait demandé. Un nom qu'il avait choisi pour elle...

Devant son indécision, le boutonneux continua de parler.

« Quel jour sommes nous aujourd'hui, hein ? Le 11 Août, sa fait... St-Claire ! C'est joli claire. Ces fleurs s'apelleront donc Claire. »

Avait-il dit en consultant son calendrier. Et au brun ténébreux qui quittait maintenant sa boutique :

« Vous savez, ma fiancée s'apelle Claire c'est un drole de hasard, non ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. La fleuriste aussi s'appellait Claire.

Roy éspérait simplement qu'il avait quitté la boutique assez vite pour que le vendeur ne voit pas les larmes qui coulaient à présent le long de ces joues.

« Salut, c'est toujours Fat-chan, voilà pour le chapitre 3 Sincèrement, je trouve que je l'ai très mal écrit, à vous de me dire si il vous satisfait ou non ! Pour l'instant il n'y a pas beaucoups d'action mais sa va venir, sa va venir... »


End file.
